Boredom
by Inu no Taisho The Daiyokai Dog
Summary: A New Homunculus Is Here To Play. Not One Of Father's Creations, But One That Is Completely Independent. From The Land Of Hands-Free Alchemy. Watch Out, Edward And Roy. She Comes Now.
1. The Scent Of Your Soul

**CLIFF OUTSIDE AMESTRIS**

At night, I perched on a cliff. All alone, watching with icy blue eyes as the city below me bustled with activity. Even at night. I could only see in colors of grey, but brightly colored scents painted the place. I was color blind normally, but scents were the only colors I could see, and for the last two hours, I'd been looking for two specific scents. Edward and Alphonse Elric. And yet, they were nowhere to be seen. I growled in frustration for the hundredth time that night, when a new scent caught my eye.

_Roy "The Flame Alchemist" Mustang. Interesting. His red scent is mixed with the orange scent of Edward Elric. They have been in contact. And from the vibrancy, recently. _

Every person's soul had a color. And I could see those colors in the forms of scents. I was a type of Homunculus, but odd. The symbol could be seen because of the black shirt that was slightly low. The symbol was on the right side of my collarbone.

If someone had recently been in contact with someone they knew, the two soul scents were mixed, as The Flame Alchemist's was. I was looking for Edward Elric, and now that he'd been in contact with Roy Mustang, him too. A plan to relieve the boredom brought about by thousands of years of eternal life began to take shape. I smiled, and jumped off the cliff.

Next destination: Amestris.


	2. The Thief Of Your Pants

**CENTRAL H.Q.**

Early the next morning I crept to Central H.Q., hunting the scent of Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. I crouched in the bush outside the gate and watched the two military personal get ready to unlock the door. Roy began digging through the pockets of his uniform, looking for his ID card. I slipped pasted the gate, slithering through the shadows of the building until I was right across from the pair. I took a step forward, and ran forward in a blur, ripping off Mustang's pants, taking his ID card with me. They whipped around to see me perching on the gate, waving his pants. Riza chuckled. Roy pointed at me and exclaimed, flustered,

"Hey! Give me my pants!"

"If you want 'em, come get 'em!"

I jumped away. Roy ran after me.

"COME BACK HERE!"

He swung over the fence, but I already had a huge lead over him. Nonetheless, I ran away, laughing and wearing his pants.


	3. Armed Robbery

**RUINS OF REGALIA**

After two weeks of difficult tracking, as the brothers often travelled by train, I found them in the ruins of my old home; Regalia. That was where mind transmutation was developed, and the brothers, hoping to find some leads about the Philosopher's Stone, made their way to the ruins of this once great city. However, it was empty. Entirely empty, save for some collapsed house and bones, and a large stone slab that was probably once part of some worship ground. But, although the people and humans had left years ago, there was still an alchemical power that permeated the very air they breathed.

The brothers stood beneath a marble stone arch, the only thing that was in tact in the entire place. The alchemical feeling was strongest beneath the marble stone arch.

"Hey! Elric brothers!"

The brothers twirled around, looking for the owner of the voice. Ed transmuted his automail hand into a blade.

"All right! Show yourself, you cowardly bastard!"

"I'm not hiding! You simply can't find me~ Look up~"

The bothers looked up and I looked down from the top of the arch, where I sat, dangling my legs easily. Ed pointed his blade at me.

"There you are!"

"Edward and Alphonse Elric, correct?"

"Who's asking?!"

"An armed robber!"

"Well you're a terrible robber!"

Al agreed with his brother,

"Yeah! You don't even have a weapon!"

I screamed back, standing up,

"Yes I do! I'm armed! With your brother's arm!"

"No you're not!"

"Look again~"

Al looked over at his brother, and Ed looked at his metal arm. Or where it would've been. As I'd said, it was gone. They looked back up and I waved Ed's arm that was still a blade. Not only that, but a silver watch dangled from where it was loosely tied around my belt loop. I jumped down and began running. Fast. I screamed back,

"The Flame Alchemist will be coming after me anytime now! Say hello for me!"

They stared for a while before Ed finally regained his senses.

"H-Hey! Come back here!"

Ed ran off, slightly unbalanced due to only having one arm. But Al ran after him. We ran through the ruins for a while before I was able to slip into the forests on the edges of Regalia. He screamed and shouted for me, but I was already walking in the forest.


End file.
